


A Friend of Humanity

by Esteliel



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bad Art, Filk, M/M, Other, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteliel/pseuds/Esteliel
Summary: When a humble bardstepped into a poolhe awoke a monsterbecause he's a fool!
Relationships: Geralt/Jaskier, Jaskier/Tentacle Monster
Comments: 20
Kudos: 182
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	A Friend of Humanity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).




End file.
